Leaving
by Brittybix
Summary: OneShot. Marik leaves Domino.


**Leaving  
>First OneShot<strong>

Marik sat on the edge of the pier, waiting for Ishizu and Odion to finish their business in Domino so that they could go back home in Egypt. If Marik could even call it home anymore. The tanned man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. The wind had a gentle breeze that blew his hair in his face. He stared at the water and memories from the previous few weeks raced through his mind. The God cards, Battle City, the pharaoh, his Rare Hunters, everything. Marik groaned, he didn't want to remember any of it. Marik sat there long enough to watch the sky change from a clear blue to a deep red that bleed across the vast sky. Eventually he heard footsteps behind him and before he turned around, he felt Odion's strong, rough hands on his shoulder. Marik looked behind him but Odion didn't return his gaze. Odion motioned toward the boat without sound and walked away. Marik stood up and brushed off his pants of anything that may have been on them and walked toward the large ship where Ishizu and Odion were waiting for him. Marik walked on the boat while Yugi and his friends watched him. He felt their eyes on the back of his head and it made him feel uncomfortably sick to his stomach. They forgave him and he didn't know why they would ever forgive him. He didn't want forgiveness but at the same time he was happy they did forgive him. He would just never understand how they could forgive someone who had done so much wrong to them.

The three siblings waved to Yugi and his friends from the side of their ship and seeing their smiling, happy faces made Marik feel guilty. He smiled and waved on the outside but on the inside Marik was crumbling and upset. He stood there and watched as Yugi and his group faded into the horizon. He thought about how Yugi saved him from the darkness within his heart, he was forever grateful to Yugi but Marik knew that all wounds take time to heal, including his own. Odion and Ishizu walked away from the ledge of the boat in favor of their bedrooms, leaving Marik alone in his thoughts. They still didn't say anything and when they were out of hearing distance of Marik, he sighed.

The only thing Marik saw was the waves and the sunset. The only sound in his ears was the waves of the ocean. He felt at peace in the beautiful scenery and it was a calm feeling that evaded him for as long as he could remember. He leaned on the guardrail of the ship and just watched the water until the red sky darkened into the night. Marik didn't know how long he had stayed outside but he glanced up at the sky with his lavender eyes and started to walk toward his room. It was getting chilly and his bedroom door was cool to the touch, it caused Marik to suddenly shiver as he unlocked his door. He pushed on the door causing it to open and he was met with a dark room full of emptiness. He didn't like it, he felt lonely. He wished Ishizu or Odion was up so he could be around them but he knew they were already asleep and even if they weren't, they really didn't want to talk to him. Marik sighed again and fumbled around on the wall in the dark to find the light switch. He found them and a dull light emanated in the room. Marik saw how bleak his room was again, a small room with only a dresser, a bed, and a night stand with a tiny bathroom connected to his bedroom. He walked toward his bathroom and removed all of his clothing, he stepped into the shower and turned the shower knob as high as it would go. Marik let the hot water cascade down his tan and toned body. He loved it, he felt like the water was washing away his sin. He stood in the shower with his eyes closed until the water turned frigidly cold. Marik hated the cold so he turned off the shower and reached out of the shower curtain to grab his fluffy, white towel and dried off his body. After he was mostly dry he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom and grabbed a clean pair of boxers to put on. He crawled into his bed with nothing but his boxers on and laid his head on the pillow. His hair was still wet and the pillow was absorbing the water, but Marik didn't care. He stared at the blank ceiling and tried to sleep but the recent memories still haunted him. Eventually he drifted off into a restless sleep full of nightmares.


End file.
